<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(I love to hate it babe; I can't say no) by rainbowrabblerouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401276">(I love to hate it babe; I can't say no)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser'>rainbowrabblerouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, Parenthood, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier fuck and fight. A lot. </p><p>It's complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(I love to hate it babe; I can't say no)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt walks into the tavern and nearly walks right out when he hears what’s playing.</p><p> </p><p>He has heard “Her Sweet Kiss” five (5) times in the past 24 hours.</p><p> </p><p>Six (6) now.</p><p> </p><p>He was ready to jump off the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pretends not to notice him at all, but he’s too obvious as his voice goes up an octave and he nearly drops his lute.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt finds him afterwards in front of his room at the inn. He sees Jaskier take a goofy-looking hat out and put it on as he heads out. </p><p> </p><p>He follows him until Jaskier stops and says, “I know it’s you, y’know. Witchers aren’t sneaky like hobbits.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see you are still making up creatures for your songs.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier looks like he wants to scream, but he takes his hat off instead. </p><p> </p><p>“All right, what the fuck is it, Geralt? First, you break my heart. Now, you’re stalking me. I know you’ve heard my song. Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because ‘I’m weak, my love, and I’m wanting’?” Geralt hadn’t really thought of an explanation. He didn’t think he’d get that far. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Jaskier spits out with venom. “I was vulnerable and you just– hurt my feelings! You made me care about you!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt scoffs, “No one asked you to!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I trusted you! I maybe even l–” Jaskier shuts up so fast and covers his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He hears Geralt go “hm,” and he mutters, “Don’t. Even.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe even what?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier wants to smack him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know what. You’ve known all these years.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt thinks for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Why hadn’t he known? He spent all those years with Jaskier when he could have just left him in the bed one night like Jaskier was some common whore he would fuck and flee when he was bored with him. But he never did.</p><p> </p><p>So why hadn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because he liked him. He liked how Jaskier would look at him when he sang his silly songs. He liked how Jaskier would trail in front of him rather than behind him when they walked. He liked how gentle Jaskier was when he bathed him. He liked how intense Jaskier could be when he was angry at him. He liked him. Too much.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier is frozen in place. Hat in hand. Lute strap on his shoulder. The light from the inside of the inn only illuminates his face. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt could stand there and gaze at him forever, but he steps toward him.</p><p> </p><p>He is surprised when Jaskier leans into his touch as he holds his face in one hand, then he holds Jaskier’s hip in the other. Jaskier only stares up at him, enraptured by those amber eyes while he feels Geralt’s breath against his. He can smell the ale he had earlier, but he doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>“That hat is stupid, Jaskier. Never wear it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Geralt kisses him tenderly. So softly he feels like he could melt into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt lifts him up and carries him to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He’d deal with the bard’s anger later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Stop writing songs about my dick, Jaskier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what other triumphs can I sing about? Tell me, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think that I’m done being furious at you, witcher.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, would you like to unfuck me then?” Geralt smirks. “Tell me, bard.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier almost swings his lute at his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you crack jokes, Geralt?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes, “Since I got topped by one last night.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jaskier and Geralt fuck and fight in a vicious cycle. It’s real simple, but then again, it’s complicated. At least that’s what Jaskier thinks. </p><p> </p><p>He had the peak of his career when Geralt leaves him right after they solve a big case in the forest. Geralt returns fifteen (15) minutes later and they fuck again.</p><p> </p><p>Goddamn it.</p><p> </p><p>Later, they go drinking.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a love potion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt needed to stop drinking random cups. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier thought about putting a bell on him, but he would sooner top Jaskier. And he never did that. Like ever.</p><p> </p><p>For a few hours, Geralt didn’t act any different. They just walked around the forest and then set up camp. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier played some new songs and then he remembered why they were there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it should be worn off now.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt coughed. “It didn’t even have an effect. What if it was just a fake?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shakes his head. “Nope, definitely one. It had the same color and smell. I learned about them as a kid. Apparently, they don’t work on...people–</p><p> </p><p>–who...are...in…...love. Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t work because…”</p><p> </p><p> Geralt looked at him as the fire he set up burned between them.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier tackled him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I learn that you love me back, and that’s all you can say. ‘Hm.’ What the fuck, Geralt? What. The. Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pulls him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>A fairy passes by and scoffs, “This again? Gentrification is ruining these forests.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Geralt sweeps Jaskier off his feet as they dance through the night. He’s like a lamp post, stiff as a board against Jaskier, who is extremely fluid like a bag of water.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a god awful dancer, Geralt,” Jaskier whispers. “You’re lucky you’re really pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>He merely dodges Geralt about to step on his foot. Geralt says, “I’m not horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>As Jaskier narrowly avoids another step, Geralt betrays himself.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier had finished his worst set ever, but everyone was too smashed to even notice. Geralt would not even tell the difference. Jaskier suspected that he was going deaf in one ear, but he wasn’t; Geralt just doesn’t notice.  </p><p> </p><p>He just watched his bard try to charm the crowd. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Ciri nudges him and laughs. She had been trying to get Jaskier to be her “new dad” for quite a while now. Jaskier was oblivious to the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t too smart.</p><p> </p><p>She thought he was the funniest person on the planet, but Jaskier assured her that he quit stand-up comedy when he found out he could sing. Geralt sometimes wished he had stuck with stand-up, but then he remembers how bad his jokes were. </p><p> </p><p>So it was either that or the songs. </p><p> </p><p>At least the songs said nice things about him. The jokes – he imagined – would just be “This is my witcher – he’s a bitch and I like him so much!” in 5 different phrasings and then he’d talk about his dick. No more.</p><p> </p><p>Ciri would keep a count of how many times he’d just stare and he threatened to halt the lute lessons and the rides on Roach if she didn’t quit, but she always got her way.</p><p> </p><p>Ciri was their daughter now and she was the princess of their hearts.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ciri hated when her dads fought. It was always over something stupid as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t ever go to the plays and shows in towns because they were boring in comparison to whatever dialogue went on between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the husband. You’re my wife!” Geralt had said as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t slam the door because it hurt Ciri’s ears, but he may as well have. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier just slumped on the couch and tuned his lute as Ciri went out to get some ice cream and find something to distract herself with until her dads made up like they always did in a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ciri,” Jaskier said when she returned. She had gotten him a cone and sat next to him on the couch. “He can be difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there for a while until she started playing on the lute and got her dad to laugh again. He gave her kisses on the cheek and took a nap next to her.</p><p> </p><p>She would find Geralt carrying him off to bed later and she took the lute to her room and played until she dozed off.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m getting tired of you getting cursed, Geralt,” Jaskier said as he paced. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m tired of you singing about my eyes,” Geralt fired back. “Can’t you think of something else?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hissed. “Truth serum. Ciri, get the ribbon from my sewing kit!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Geralt would rather just go be alone while this cursed remained in effect. </p><p> </p><p>He walked out as he yelled, “I’ll be back in exactly 2 hours and 35 minutes. I love you both. See you!”</p><p> </p><p>“At least we know he loves us,” Ciri said as she put the ribbon back.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Ciri found a hat. “Can I have this, dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stupid. Don’t wear it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gasped, “Shut up, Geralt! That hat is from my early days! Of course, you can have it! It was a fabulous time!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t around so it couldn’t have been that great.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dear child, get the ribbon out.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ciri was eighteen and ready for her first solo quest. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt wouldn’t stop crying, while Jaskier kept adding onto the list of things to pack. He gave her two lutes. One regular one and one mini one. She didn’t need the mini one, but he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, she kept finding newer and smaller swords in her bags. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt was inconsolable. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t stop crying as she walked off into the horizon. Jaskier put his hands on Geralt’s chest as she waved until they faded into tiny little figures. </p><p> </p><p>She had her dad’s hat on and her papa’s armor hanging off her. Both a little too big.</p><p>Her heart beat fast as she took Roach’s son – she named him Beetle – onward.</p><p> </p><p>She ended up running into her dads in the valley a few months later. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was singing in a resort tavern. He and Geralt had matching floral shirts on. He was singing a new ditty called, “Who Needs Kids?”– she had to admit it was pretty catchy. Geralt was surrounded by empty glasses and nearly passed out. </p><p> </p><p>Ciri had completed her quest weeks ago and was enjoying her rewards and newfound independence. She had gotten so much coin she didn’t need to work ever again. </p><p> </p><p>Also, she had met a really nice and really beautiful dragon princess who would marry her the next time their paths crossed.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Jaskier moved into the booth with Geralt and rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>Her dad and papa had taught her well. They needed a well-deserved break.</p><p> </p><p>Ciri rode on with Beetle and then returned to her home a month later.</p><p> </p><p>She was welcomed with kisses and ice cream and new stories and songs.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt and Jaskier hadn’t messed up this time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on "Complicated" by Fitz &amp; the Tantrums</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sD9aVMswtJ4&amp;feature=emb_title</p><p>-</p><p>also "Who Needs Kids?" is real</p><p>https://tipton-moved.fandom.com/wiki/Who_Needs_Kids%3F</p><p>-</p><p>tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>